


Desires

by GoringWriting



Series: Dom/Sub ColdFlash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Prompt: Dom/Sub Coldflash "Give it all to me, Scarlet. Put yourself in my hands and I will return that trust tenfold. Don't think. There's no Barry Allen or Flash here. There's only Mine. Understand? Good. Now, let's begin."





	Desires

As long as Barry remembers he’s liked to be told what to do. Having other people make the decisions for him, even if only for a short amount of time was freeing in a way that his so called “independence” in college ever was.

Maybe that’s why he responded so well to Dr. Wells’ suggestions and orders. No thinking, no strategizing, and no thinking. He could shut off his brain for a little while and trust that everything would be okay because he thought Dr. Wells knew what he was doing.

Then Barry found out about Eobard and the singularity happened and he was responsible for Eddie, Ronnie and who knows how many other people’s deaths. He just couldn’t deal with all the pain he caused and he had to get out of his head.

So that’s how he found himself going to a particular club in Star City that would be able to cater to his specific needs. He’d found the club when he was in college and it helped him get through the constant worry about deadlines and his future. When the woman at the front asks him for his ID he worries that he’ll run into someone he knows and he doesn’t think he’d survive the embarrassment but he needs this. All he can think about when he lays down to sleep is Ronnie, Eddie and all the lives he couldn’t save.

“What can I get you sweetlie?” The bartender asks and Barry says water, he’s not going to spend tons of money on the drinks in this place when he can’t get drunk to begin with. He has to make sure he has enough money to run the labs, pay his rent and utilities, and keep himself in food, because as useful as Cisco’s calorie bars are, they taste absolutely horrible.

“Well, well, well. I never thought I’d find you here Scarlet,” A familiar voice practically purrs and Barry squeezes his eyes shut for a second and curses whatever fates have decided he doesn’t get a break and turns to look at Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold aka his nemesis.

“What are you doing here Snart?” Barry asks and he takes a sip of his water. He doesn’t want to make a scene. Snart never struck him as the kind to attack him out of costume but at this point he’s willing to believe anything about anyone.

“Enjoying a drink and maybe trying to find a partner for the night,” Len says and Barry blinks at him.

“I...uh...you?” Barry asks motioning at the man in front of him. Len snorts and sits down next to him at the bar.

“Scarlet, I work with criminals and liars everyday, not many people are willing to put their trust in me in my daily life. Here, I can find someone that is willing to put their trust in me and let me help them. It’s a nice feeling.

“You’re a Dom?” Barry asks wide eyed and maybe if he’s being honest with himself a little interested.

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason. I just...I don’t know I always thought you’d be more a sub. I don’t really know why,” Barry says and Len smiles.

“I know, Mick thought the same thing. I just give off that vibe. But enough about me why are you here?” Len asks taking a sip of some kind of juice. Barry wonders if there’s alcohol in it, but given what he knows of Snart’s history he doesn’t think so.

“I needed to relax,” Barry says and Len’s eyebrow quirks up.

“Oh? You could have relaxed in Central City. Why come all the way out here?” Len asks and Barry sips his water and wonders if he should just make a break for it.

“I...I need someone to take control and let me just exist...Does that make sense?” Barry asks.

“Yeah, I think it does. You spend all your time making hard, painful decisions that affect people’s lives. Sometimes you just want to not have to make the decisions,” Len says and Barry nods and Len downs the rest of his drink. 

“I’ll tell you what Scarlet. Go home tonight. Think things over and if you want to find out if we’re compatible you can call me and we’ll figure things out from there,” Len says and pays for his and Barry’s drinks and gets up to leave.

“Wait, I don’t have your number,” Barry calls out after him.

“It’s in your phone under Wynters,” Len says and leaves.

“Sweetie, you nabbed yourself a fine dom. Some of the people that come in and work with him say he’s so caring and gentle they would stay with him just for the aftercare,” the bartender says and Barry thanks her and heads home and decides he doesn’t want to know how Len got his phone.

The next morning he finds the number and makes the call. Maybe this is a horrible idea, but maybe this is exactly what he needs. Someone who knows who he is and understands what he needs. Len doesn’t seem like the type to use this against him and perhaps this is what’s been missing.

And so begins the weeks of paperwork and negotiations talking through what they want don’t want and what they want to try together. Barry could easily fly through the kink sheets easily but Len insists on talking everything out and making sure that Barry understands what each thing entails. By the time they’re done they’ve been spending so much time together that Barry knows Len’s apartment almost as well as his own.

“Okay Barry, this is the final contract. I want you to take this home and look at it and take the week to think about if this is still what you want to do and if it is then we can have dinner together on Friday and we’ll discuss our first scene,” Len says Barry nods and goes home.

Barry knows that he’s going to sign it. Even if he hadn’t fallen in love with Len while they working out the contract, seeing what a caring and prepared dom he was would have made Barry sign the contract. Len made sure that they went slow and that everything was covered making Barry feel safe and confident in their situation.

So, it’s no surprise when he finds himself sitting down to dinner with Len who is a surprisingly good cook, which Len attributes to Mick teaching him. Barry is a bundle of energy as they eat and then discuss the scene they will play together. Len outlining what will happen and Barry agreeing to each thing.

“Okay Barry. Do you remember your safe word?”

“Yeah, it's lightning,” Barry says and Len smiles.

“Good, now go strip...slowly...and lay down on the bed for me,” Len says leading Barry into the bedroom. Barry walks into the bedroom and calmly strips out of his shirt. Not wanting to disobey Len’s order to go slowly.

“Now your pants Scarlet,” Len says and Barry slides them off. His body is practically shaking with some kind of combination of excitement, nerves, and the need to use his speed.

“You’re doing so well Scarlet. Now, your boxers and shoes and socks,” Len purrs in his ear and Barry takes those off as well and takes a couple of steps forward and lays on his back so he can look up at Len who is now standing in full view and who is now undressing. Barry’s eyes follow his tattoos all over Len’s back and upper arms and then down to his hips and he gulps at the size of him.

“Like what you see Scarlet?” Len asks and Barry nods.

“Use your words,” Len says gently tapping Barry’s side.

“Sorry, yes Len. You look gorgeous,” Barry says, they’d discussed what to call Len, but Len insisted Barry just call him Len. Too many years of calling his Dad sir had ruined it for Len, and none of the other names fit their dynamic too well. Len gives him a kiss on the corner of his mouth before going to get some rope from his toy chest. Barry takes a breath and Len ties his arms to the headboard and his feet to the footboard and Len rests his hand on Barry’s stomache rubbing it soothingly and giving Barry a chance to adjust and safeword if he needs to.

“You ready to keep going Scarlet?” Len asks and Barry almost nods but stops himself.

“Yes Len,” Barry says and Len smiles.

“Good,” Len says and crawls up Barry’s body with some lube and a glove.

“Okay Scarlet, I’m going to finger you until you cum now. Now, while I do that I want you to just think about what you’re feeling and nothing else. Can you do that for me?” Len asks and Barry hears the bottle of lube open and he closes his eyes.

“Hey, none of that, look at me Barry,” Len says and Barry opens his eyes as Len circles his finger over his hole and Barry gasps quietly.

“Oh...Len,” Barry sighs out and Len smiles and slides his finger in slowly and gives Barry time to adjust to it.

“Yes relax Scarlet. Remember just focus on feeling, let me see and hear you and how I am making you feel. Give your mind over for a few hours of pleasure,” Len says and Barry gasps as Len’s finger brushes over his prostate.

“Give it all to me, Scarlet. Put yourself in my hands and I will return that trust tenfold. Don't think. There's no Barry Allen or Flash here. There's only Mine. Understand? Good. Now, let’s begin,” Len whispers and Barry sighs happily this is what he’s been looking for since he started having so much responsibility. Len will happily take decision making away from Barry as long as he needs.

“Yes Len, I’m yours, your Scarlet,” Barry says and Len kisses him on the lips and rubs his finger over Barry’s prostate and Barry cries out and cums. It’s been so long since someone touched him intimately but he’s not embarrassed, he’s proud he could show his Len the effect he has on him.

“That was beautiful Scarlet. You look so good like that,” Len says and unties him and massages Barry’s muscles so they won’t be so sore from being stuck in one position.

“I’ll be right back Scarlet, you rest,” Len says and goes and cleans Barry up after giving him some cookies and juice to replenish what he lost and then the two of them are in bed together and Len has his face buried in Len’s chest.

“Len, you didn’t cum,” Barry says.

“That’s okay baby. Tonight wasn’t about me, it was about you and you getting what you needed,” Len says softly kissing his head.

“Okay Len,” Barry says and they drift off to sleep. Warm, safe, and happy in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
